We're Better Without Him (Betty and Veronica)
by ambilichoo
Summary: The only term when Betty and Veronica moved in together was that Archie was off limits- no more fighting over him. But did they, and will they, keep it?


"I can't focus!" Betty groaned. "_Please_ turn the music down!" Veronica looked up from the toenail she was painting.

"Just go to a different room!" She snapped.

"But the printer's in _here_! You have a stereo system in YOUR room, too!" Veronica rolled her eyes. Putting the printer in the common area was Betty's idea, that way they could both access it. However, it's not like homework was much of a priority for Veronica, so Betty could keep it for all she cared. Yes, that's right, Betty and Veronica are living together. Betty couldn't stand the dorm rooms at Riverdale U or the thought of staying in her parents' house, and Veronica needed a "good influence" living with her in order for her Daddy to buy her a condo of her own. This was their arrangement!

"Look, just go open your drive on your laptop and then come print." She snapped.

"Ron-nie!" She shouted. Veronica shrugged and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Wet toes, sorry." She replied, putting her little **Wet Toe** floor sign down beside her. Betty regretted giving her that stupid stocking stuffer.

"Whatever." She replied, strolling away. She walked to her room, looked around, and closed the door. When she got to her laptop she grinned and pulled up her Facebook. She immediately pulled up her message thread with Archie and said "hi". One of the terms of them moving in together was no more Archie- for either of them. If they were to be roommates, they couldn't spend all of their time fighting over a guy. So Betty talked to him in secret.

Back in the living room, the coast was clear. Veronica picked up her phone and turned it on. It popped up her screensaver, a pair of hot pink pumps. "My babies" she mumbled as she typed in her passcode. She opened her contacts and found the number that she had labeled _Jimmy_, in case Betty had gotten a hold of her phone. She dialed the number and leaned back on her cream-colored chaise.

"Hi Archiekins! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, hold on." She heard the clacking of the keyboard come from his end. Veronica pouted.

"I don't wanna hold on." She whined. Archie sighed.

"Just one second, Ronnie. Oooookay, done." The clacking stopped. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Oh, not much." She lowered the volume of the music a bit. "Just painted my nails. Hey, I'm gonna go get Betty and let her know I lowered the music. We can keep talking, but I'm gonna call you Jimmy, okay?" She paused. "Okay? Archiekins?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, it's just that you just got Betty out of the room so why bring her back that quickly? Oops, hold on." He started typing again. Veronica narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't tell you I just got Betty out of the room."

"I-it was assumed." He stuttered. "You usually call me ASAP." She shrugged.

"Whatever, hold on." She got up and wobbled to Betty's room, careful not to smudge her toenail polish.

"Hey Betty." She began as she opened Betty's door. "I turned down the music and-" ***Beep*** She snorted. "You made such a big fuss over your work and you're on Facebook? Tsk, tsk. You really do have a problem."

"Do not!" Betty retorted.

"You send me like five cat videos a day. So, who-ya-messagin?" She asked in a sing-song voice, wobbling closer to the computer.

"Nobody." She replied, clicking the tab closed. Her eyes narrowed on the phone.

"You're on the phone?" Betty asked.

"No." Veronica replied. _"Hey Ronnie, you still there?_ Could be heard in a muffled voice.

"Ooh, that's a guy's voice!" Betty gave a wink. "Spill!" Veronica shushed her, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Yeah, I've gotta go though. Bye." She hung up and placed the phone on Betty's bed. The contact screen was still open: _Jimmy, 555-0125_. Veronica shut the phone off.

"So, you turned down the music?" Betty asked. Veronica snapped back into reality.

"Uh, yeah. So you can come back out."

"Nah, I took your advice." She turned the laptop to show that her drive was open.

"Okay. Well… bye now." Veronica got up and hobbled away before Betty could ask her any questions. Betty nodded and looked down at the phone Veronica left. She just shrugged and logged back on. She pouted when she saw that Archie was offline. At the top of the page was a message advertising Facebook mobile.

**Add your phone number, 73 of your friends did!** preceded photos of about a dozen of Betty's Facebook friends. The third on the list was Archie. She grinned. She always messaged him. Why did she never call? She looked up, but since her phone was all the way on her dresser, grabbed Veronica's. She unlocked the phone (passcode: 2FAB4U) and clicked on Archie's profile.

"Siri, call 555-0125."

"Call Jimmy?" Siri replied.

"No, call- wait a second." She clicked on the contact again. "VERONICA." 

Out in the common area, Veronica was on the desktop. She had no idea why Betty wouldn't tell her who she was chatting with, and it was suspicious. Suspiiiiiicious, suspicious, suspicious. She didn't know Betty's Facebook password but she had left it logged on, like she suspected. She clicked on the message icon, and her eyes narrowed on the photo of the certain redheaded boy she had been chatting with.

"BETTY."

"VERONICA."

"YOU SAID YOU WERE ON THE PHONE WITH _JIMMY_." She said, displaying the phone. "THIS IS ARCHIE'S NUMBER. YOU LIED AND BROKE OUR _ONLY_ RULE." Veronica chortled and shook her head.

"I lied? How was that HOMEWORK, huh!?" Veronica replied, sliding her chair away from the desktop. Betty's face flushed.

"We both broke the rule." Veronica sighed. "We said no Archie-"

"And we're fighting over him, yet again." Betty replied. She paused and scrunched her eyebrows. "Why do we even bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"We always say how Archie does nothing but ruin things and tear us apart. Why do we still talk to him?" Veronica gasped.

"You're right!" She puffed out her chest like a proud rooster. "We're much better without him."

"Yeah!"  
"You know what? I'm gonna end it right now. Excuse me for just a moment." Veronica replied.

"Me too." Betty beamed and walked back to her room. Veronica dialed the number and Betty opened the thread.

"Hey, sorry about that. What's up?"


End file.
